Stella (Interstella 5555)
Stella is one of the main protagonists in the anime movie Interstella 5555. She is a member of an alien band that is very successful in his home planet, serving as bassist and only female. In the history of film she and her band are kidnapped by a human who take them to the Earth turning the band in humans and doing shows all over the planet being manipulated by the villain. She is the love interest of the film's hero Shep. Appearance Stella has very long blonde hair with a full fringe and has tied in a high ponytail with her silver hair clip and blue eyes with yellow sclerae. She wears an outfit similar to her group, who wear orange and white uniforms. Her outfit is a white-and-orange high-neck sleeveless long gown with a large heart shape design that shows her cleavage and another small heart shape design which is upside-down, to show her mid-bottom with a white ribbon which is hanging loose on her back and white warrior flats. She also wears a white headband with a red jewel at the center and a matching wristband like her band members. When their clothes are destroyed by the machines when they are modified into humans by the Earl de Darkwood, she wears only a strapless white bra and a matching underwear. As a child during Daft Punk's Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, Stella's appearance remains the same as her adult self. After her appearance was modified to resemble a human, her skin has been painted fair, her hair becomes burnt orange instead of blonde, her eyes become brown instead of blue and her very long hair is tied in a high ponytail, modified into loose shoulder length hair with a pink hairclip at the center. She wears a dark pink western-style collared jacket with a green tank top that shows her lower abs, a brown short skirt with a black belt and a gold heart buckle on her waist and a matching brown boots with green knee length socks. She also wears a black necklace with a dark pink pendant on her neck and several bracelets on each side of her wrists. Her cat's eye sunglasses from her mind control device are transparent pink but she was later freed by Baryl during the awards night. Her sunglasses are later discarded and replaced with a white flower daisy at the left side of her head, after Shep gives her the triangle device to show the band their true identity before he dies. During the awards night, she wears a cyan and white long sleeve v-neck sparkling gown with baggy sleeves, which also shows her cleavage like her original outfit and has a purple belt adorned with a purple ribbon at the back. The front skirt of her dress is short and at the back it goes down to her feet, she also wears black flats with gold anklets. She also wears a gold hairclip with matching ornaments, but maintains her black necklace with a dark pink pendant from her casual outfit. During her dream sequence with Shep, her sparkling gown changed to white and she was seen in her original appearance instead of her human appearance. When the Earl copies the band's childhood memories by storing them inside the disc during her modification as a human like the rest of the group, Stella's appearance remains the same as her adult self and her eyes remain brown. She wears a blue short sleeved collared dress with a yellow ribbon at the center of her dress, yellow socks and black flats. Gallery Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Aliens Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Mute Category:Humanoid Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Victims Category:Mutated